Begging for Forgiveness
by Jennmc75
Summary: This one shot is a continuation of Oral Lessons. Rose is mad at Emmett for spying on the girls. What lengths will he go to in order to be forgiven? My entry for the Love Through Lemons Contest. Rated M for lemons and language.


**AN: This is my entry for the Love Through Lemons Contest. It is a continuation of Oral Lessons. Our dear Emmett didn't realize what he was getting into hiding in Alice's closet. Check out my profile for links to Rose's outfit.  
**

**Birdee, I can't begin to thank you enough for getting this back to me so quickly. I know I threw at you last minute. Thanks so much for being so completely awesome. Vjgm, thanks so much for being my validation beta on Twilighted.**

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play around in her world.**

**

* * *

  
**

I had really screwed up this time. I never thought spying on the girls from Alice's closet would make Rose this mad. I let the fact that I was hiding in the closet slip that night when I mentioned role playing with her.

"Rose, it would be so hot if we could role play."

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Teacher Rose was so fuckhot. I need to be taught a lesson by Ms. Hale."

Rose cocked her head to the side and gave me a cold look. "Where the hell is this coming from? How would you know Teacher Rose is 'fuckhot'?" She actually used finger quotes.

"Um…well, you see…I…I,"

"Emmett, just spit it out. What the hell?" Rose crossed her arms over her chest and started tapping her toe. Oh shit. She was pissed.

"I was hiding in the closet and saw Bella's lesson today." I closed my eyes and prepared for the wrath of Rose.

"EMMETT CULLEN! I can't believe you were spying on us! Bella would die if she knew you saw all of that!" Rose started pacing the room.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist. I heard Bella ask Alice for help. I slipped into Alice's closet when they left to wait for you. Rose, I wouldn't have missed that for the world. It was priceless." I was laughing before I finished my confession.

Rose's eyes lit with anger. "I can't even look at you right now. Does the sanctity of girl talk and Alice's room mean nothing to you?"

"You know it does. I knew what was going to happen, and I couldn't resist the urge to see it. I've never done anything like that before. I swear I'll never do it again. Please, Rose, forgive me." I dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Emmett, you screwed up big time with this stunt. It's not going to be that easy to apologize. I need a few days to work this out." She pulled my arms away from her and walked out of my room.

She'd been giving me the cold shoulder for the last few days. It was driving me crazy. I could understand her not letting me touch her, but she wouldn't even talk to me. She would go straight to Alice when she came to the house. This had to stop.

It was a mere three days until Christmas, and I had to figure out the best way to apologize to Rose. Christmas would be unbearable if Rose was still mad at me. My apology would have to be huge. It would take a lot of groveling to earn her forgiveness.

Rose hated flowers, so a large bouquet of roses was out of the question. She thought they were a complete waste of money. I remembered the girls gushing over a new store called Edible Arrangements. I wasn't sure exactly what it was, so I Googled that bitch. Apparently making "flower" arrangements out of fruit was the new thing. I clicked on the tab labeled "I Am Sorry" and couldn't believe what I saw. Every arrangement looked like a bouquet of flowers. It was awesome. Rose loved strawberries, so I searched for the arrangement with the most strawberries. I decided on one called A Blooming Apology. The description read, "A large Blooming Daisies™ blooming with fresh strawberries, chocolate dipped pineapple daisies, cantaloupe and grapes accompanied by two 'I'm Sorry' balloons." It was amazing. Rose would love it. I quickly ordered it and paid extra for rush delivery, which guaranteed delivery by five today.

It would take more than a bouquet of fruit to break through Rose's resolve. I grabbed my keys and made a quick trip to the mall. An apology of this caliber demanded jewelry. Rose liked her jewelry simple, yet elegant. She didn't like huge, flashy pieces. I decided on a half carat diamond solitaire necklace.

I was waiting for the necklace to be gift wrapped when my phone rang. I had recently changed Rose's ring tone to "Hot for Teacher" by Van Halen. That damn teacher fantasy wouldn't leave my mind. I smiled hearing David Lee Roth singing. Hopefully Rose received her bouquet.

"Hi, Rose," I pouted.

"Em, I can't believe you remembered about the fruit bouquets."

"Of course I did. I remember everything you say."

"Can I come over?" she asked sheepishly.

"Anytime. You know you don't have to ask. I'll be home in about 30 minutes." I heard her breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'll be there."

I couldn't stop the huge smile that spread across my face. The bouquet had worked. I knew I wasn't completely forgiven, but I was well on my way. I grabbed the wrapped necklace and sped the entire way home. I had to make this apology the best one ever.

I made it home with ten minutes to spare. I ran to my room and quickly changed, brushed my teeth, and cleaned up the dirty clothes from my floor. My heart leaped into my throat when I heard the door bell ring. I rushed down the stairs and threw the door open. Rose was standing in the door wearing a long trench coat and red high heels. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with a few loose strands framing her face. She looked amazing.

We didn't say a word. She walked past me into the house, and I closed the door. I was afraid to say anything. I wouldn't be able to not comment on how hot she looked, and I didn't want to ruin the moment with my word vomit. I grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs and into my room. I closed the door and turned around to see her standing there with a mischievous look on her face.

"Rose, I'm really sor-" She placed her hand to my mouth to stop my apology.

"Emmett, you have been a very bad boy," she teased. What the hell was going on?

Rose circled around me, dragging her hand across my body as she went. I shivered at her touch. These last two days without it had been torture. She pushed me down into a sitting position on my bed.

I placed my hands in my lap and looked up at Rose with complete confusion. Rose pulled a pair of red framed glasses from her pocket, put them on, then slowly untied the belt of her coat and let it drop to her feet. She was wearing a black tight skirt that came to her knees and a tight white blouse. Holy shit! Rose was going to play out my teacher fantasy.

"Mr. Cullen, do you know why you've been given detention today?"

"No, Ms. Hale," I said timidly.

Rose shook her head, "That little stunt you pulled of spying on the girls in the locker room is unacceptable behavior in this school."

I lowered my head in remorse. "I'm sorry, Ms. Hale. I promise it won't happen again."

Rose walked over to my desk and leaned against it, crossing her ankles. She was so damn sexy standing like that. I knew she could see the bulge in my pants growing. I looked up to find Rose smirking at me.

"Mr. Cullen, there are a few things you still have to learn. A simple 'I'm sorry' isn't enough. A good apology must include ample amounts of groveling. Begging for forgiveness on your hands and knees is always acceptable. Gifts always help emphasize the fact that you are truly remorseful for your wrong-doing."

Rose stared at me, waiting for my next move. I decided to take her advice. I'd already given her the gift of the apology bouquet. It was time to grovel. I dropped to my knees and slowly crawled over to her. I folded my hands in front of me like I was praying and began begging for forgiveness. "Ms. Hale, I should've never hidden in the girls' locker room. Please, please forgive me for my lack of respect." I batted my eyelashes and smirked at her.

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Mr. Cullen, I don't think you're truly sorry for your actions. That little smirk of yours tells me you think this is a game."

Oh shit, I screwed up. I thought that simple apology would fix it and I could have my wicked way with Ms. Hale.

"An apology is just words when there is no feeling behind them," she seethed. Rose pushed off the desk, walked to the bed, sat down, and crossed her legs. "Will you ever learn?" she sighed.

I had to fix this fast. If my words were coming out wrong, then I needed to show her how sorry I was. I crawled back to her on my hands and knees. I kept my head tucked down. Once I made it to the bed, I kissed her feet and slowly made my way up her legs, alternating kisses on each limb. She stopped me when I reached her knees.

"Mr. Cullen, what exactly do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to show you what I've learned, Ms. Hale," I said sincerely. "I know that I've already apologized. Now, I'm trying to grovel. I want you to know how truly sorry I am for spying. These last few days without you have been hell." I started my ascent up her legs again.

"Mr. Cullen, it really isn't appropriate for a student to touch a teacher this way," she panted. I was slowly winning this little game.

"Ms. Hale, I think it is inappropriate for a teacher to make a student serve detention in his bedroom." I slowly uncrossed her legs.

"I don't think the classroom would be appropriate for this type of lesson," she purred.

I pushed Rose back onto the bed and kissed my way up to her ear. "Ms. Hale, can I show what I've learned?" Rose's breath hitched, and she slowly nodded her head in agreement.

I reached behind her and untied her shirt. Rose tugged at my shirt, and I grabbed her wrists. "Ms. Hale, this is my apology. Please let me do it my way."

"By all means, Mr. Cullen, please show me what you've learned." Rose placed her arms on the bed above her head and surrendered control to me.

"I've learned that my words are not enough because I've said I'm sorry and you still don't believe me. I've groveled. Hell, I've begged on my hands and knees. I've given you a gift, and you still don't believe that I'm truly sorry. It's time to really show you."

I started at her ear and kissed my way down her neck. As I left wet kisses along her neck and chest, I removed her shirt then her bra. I'd missed the sight of her naked body. I softly whispered my apology to Rose as I worked my way to her already hard nipple. Rose moaned when I laved her pert nipple with my tongue. I showed the same attention to both of her nipples.

"Ms. Hale, I'm truly sorry." I sat up and removed her skirt and panties, leaving her wearing only her shoes and sexy glasses.

"Mr. Cullen, do I need to teach you the basics of sex education too?" she smirked.

"I paid attention in that class, ma'am. I assure you I received all A's."

"For such an astute student you seem to forget that we both need to be naked for this to work."

I laughed. "Patience, Ms. Hale. I will remove my clothes soon enough. I'm not done apologizing for my pervy behavior."

I waggled my eyebrows at her and kissed her inner thigh. It was time to finally apologize properly. I made myself comfortable between her legs and placed my tongue at her dripping entrance. She gasped. I took one long lick from her entrance to her swollen clit. "Mmm, Ms. Hale. You taste divine."

I continued to lavish her clit with my tongue while I traced her opening with my finger. Ever so slowly I pushed one finger into her and earned a growl from her. That noise from her made my already hard dick throb. I added another finger and pumped in and out of her.

"Oh...Em, I'm…_ungh_," Rose moaned.

I gently bit down on her clit while pumping her with my fingers. It was enough to send her over the edge. I lapped at her until she had finished riding out her orgasm.

I looked up at Rose from my position between her legs. "Rose, I can't apologize enough for invading yours, Alice's, and Bella's privacy. I promise to never do it again."

"Em, I forgive you. Now get your damn clothes off and fuck me!" I couldn't stop the smile that appeared from her demand. Hells yeah!

I quickly shed my clothes and positioned myself on top of my naughty school teacher.

"Ms. Hale, are you ready to be taught a lesson?"

"Mr. Cullen, I'm always ready to learn," she growled. She fucking growled again. That sound went straight to my cock and it twitched. "Looks like someone's eager to show me a thing or two."

"You have no idea, Ms. Hale."

I didn't take it slow. Rose wanted to get fucked, and I was willing to oblige. I slammed into her with all the power I possessed. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she let out a guttural moan. "Do you like it hard, Ms. Hale?"

"Oh god, yes! Hard and fast!" Oh yeah, naughty teacher was quickly becoming my favorite.

I continued to slam into Rose as hard and fast as I could. She lifted her hips and met my every thrust. She was so tight and wet that I wouldn't last much longer.

"Em, I'm so close. Please, don't stop." I slipped my hand between us and worked my way down to where we were connected. I found her clit and gently pinched it between my thumb and forefinger.

"Emmett! Oh god! Yes! Right there!" With one more hard thrust, I came hard. My pulsing pushed her into her orgasm. We were coming together, and it was unbelievable.

She was panting as she came down from her high. "Mr. Cullen, you definitely deserved that A."

"Thank you, Ms. Hale." I quickly kissed her lips and got off the bed.

"Who said you were dismissed, Mr. Cullen?"

"Sorry, Ms. Hale, but I wasn't quite done apologizing." She looked at me, confused.

I dug through the bags on the floor next to my desk and pulled out the gift wrapped package from the jewelry store. I turned around and held the gift out to Rose.

"I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am, Rose. Please accept this final gift as part of my sincere apology."

I sat next to her on the bed, and she took the gift. She ripped the wrapping off and gasped when she opened the box revealing the necklace inside. "Emmett, it's beautiful. Thank you so much."

I leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "So, what lesson do you think naughty Ms. Hale can teach me next?"


End file.
